Bittersweet
by raoulett
Summary: Quelques paroles de trop et PAF, Hermione se retrouve au bal du ministère avec Cormac McLaggen et Ron avec Lavande. Frustrée, elle finit par boire pour oublier son malheur...


**BITTERSWEET**

.

Plouplouplouploup

.

-Alors, tu aimes ça ?

La voix de McLaggen l'insupportait. Déjà. Alors qu'elle n'était en sa compagnie que depuis une heure. En fait, cela représentait plus ou moins le temps de partager un taxi, d'en descendre et d'ouvrir le bal.

Au moment même où elle l'avait invité à venir à ce bal avec elle, elle avait su qu'elle le regretterait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas écouté sa conscience et avait décidé de venir au bal du ministère en compagnie de l'ennemi juré de Ron.

C'était idiot. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Tout ce qui risquait d'arriver était que Ron ne lui pardonne jamais. Mais il était trop tard. Cet idiot était arrivé avec Lavande et jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avouerait être jalouse de cette greluche.

Après tout, McLaggen ne dansait pas si mal. Autant qu'elle profite de ces instants sans pied maladroit pour lui broyer ses malheureux orteils consciencieusement.

Si seulement il cessait de se vanter. Oui il dansait bien, oui, il dansait mieux que Ron, oui il était l'un des meilleurs danseurs de la soirée. Mais ne pouvait-il donc cesser de se vanter ?

Avec peine, elle tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation que McLaggen menait avec lui-même et son incroyable égo.

-C'est une tradition ancestrale dans ma famille de prendre des cours de danse. Nous devons être capables de satisfaire une jeune femme en manque de bon cavalier…

L'esprit d'Hermione se réenvola immédiatement. Comment avait-elle pu retomber dans le piège McLaggen ? Elle s'y était déjà essayée à l'époque de Poudlard et elle n'avait fait que précipiter la relation humide de Ron et Lavande !

Mais quand Ron lui avait affirmé qu'il était bien le seul qui puisse l'accompagner au bal du ministère, elle n'avait pu se contenir et lui avait crié à la figure qu'elle pouvait trouver un cavalier digne d'elle dans les 24 heures. Mais bien vite elle s'était rendue compte qu'Harry y allait avec Ginny, que Neville y allait avec Hannah, que Colin irait avec Luna, Seamus avec Padma, Dean avec Rodmilla et qu'elle risquait de s'y rendre seule. Accablée par la honte, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à présenter ses excuses à Ron.

Mais au moment où elle se préparait au plus honteux Mea Culpa de sa vie, Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il allait au bal avec Lavande.

Alors, Hermione avait ravalé ses excuses et furieuse lui avait hurlé insultes et menaces… Avant de foncer à son travail au ministère où elle avait retrouvé (comme par hasard) McLaggen à qui elle avait proposé de l'accompagner à ce maudit bal.

C'est ainsi que la fière gryffondor se retrouvait en présence du plus insupportable prétentieux du dernier siècle pour ouvrir le bal le plus ennuyeux de l'année.

Elle vit Lav-blondasse se cambrer dans les bras de son amoureux en riant à gorge déployée pour dévoiler son décolleté plongeant.

Enervée, Hermione stoppa net la valse et demanda d'une voix cassante :

-Mc Laggen, tu m'apporterais un verre de punch ?

Sans relever le « pour toi c'est Cormac, poupée », elle s'éloigna pour retrouver les bancs pour jeune filles à tapisserie.

Mais trop rapidement, _Cormac_ la retrouva et lui tendit le verre désiré. Le « merci » poli qu'on lui avait éduqué dans sa plus tendre enfance lui échappe des lèvres et elle le regretta aussitôt.

-Ce fut un plaisir, poupée, lui répondit-il instantanément. Tu sais dans ma famille, il est considéré comme irrespectueux de …

De nouveau elle décrocha. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce couple qui évoluait sur la piste.

Elle demanda à McLaggen de lui apporter un autre verre. Puis un autre. Ron détesterait sûrement la voir ivre. Bien fait, se dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'en compagnie de Lavande, Ron ne faisait aucun faux pas. Avait-on idée d'être si grande et si mince alors que le reste du monde ne l'était pas… Ironiquement, à cet instant, Ron, très chic en robe de soirée, lui paru si bien accordé avec sa girafe qu'Hermione en était verte de jalousie.

Peu habituée à l'alcool, elle sentait déjà ses effets sur ses pensées. Elle détestait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Pourtant elle continuait de boire. Et McLaggen semblait de plus en plus subjugué par elle.

-Il te faut autre chose, chérie ? demanda la voix mielleuse de son si irritant cavalier.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais l'insupportable avait pris les choses en mains et était reparti vers le buffet. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche chaloupée, elle le vit passer les mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle devait s'en aller. Il n'était pas 10 heures et déjà, elle éprouvait un besoin quasi irrépressible de l'étrangler avec son ridicule nœud-papillon. Elle attrapa sa pochette, remonta un pan de sa robe et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Du moins, elle essaya. La gravité semblait l'avoir abandonnée et après avoir trébuché, elle tomba à terre. Ses genoux lui firent horriblement mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé au début de migraine qui se déclara quand elle entendit quelques mots derrière elle.

-Hey, poupée, ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène ? On dit que j'ai des mains d'expert, tu vas voir tout le bien que je vais te faire !

Frissonnant de dégout, elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Aussitôt, elle eut une vision directe sur SON homme et sur la pouffiasse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entamait un combat pour son homme, elle s'aspergea de parfum. Après avoir laissé tomber son sac, elle se hissa sur ses talons trop hauts pour son taux d'alcoolémie et se dirigea droit vers le couple.

La douleur l'avait quittée et le seul sentiment qui l'occupait encore était la fureur. Fureur contre Ron qui était bêtement tombé dans les filets de Lavande, fureur contre Lavande, cette affreuse petite p***, fureur contre le grossier personnage qu'était McLaggen. Mais surtout fureur contre elle-même, contre son orgueil et sa prétention.

Quand elle arriva face au couple, Ron arrêta de danser et Lavande la fixa d'un œil torve. Hermione lui décocha son regard le plus noir et cracha :

-Casse-toi.

Mais visiblement la blonde n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser la place dans les bras de son cavalier. Prise d'une envie soudaine, sûrement inspirée d'un film romantique moldu, Hermione attrapa le bras flasque de sa rivale et, de toute la force de son mètre 53, la repoussa.

-Ne t'approche plus de mon mec ! cria-t-elle.

Par les caleçons de Merlin, jamais elle n'avait dit une telle chose. Elle aurait bien pouffé de rire à l'idée de cette toute nouvelle vulgarité mais elle sentait un regard perplexe et admiratif lui courir dans le dos. Lentement elle se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Ouah, Mione, c'était magnifique, tu as été splendide ! Je devrais inviter plus souvent Lavande à danser.

-J'ai bien vu que pas une fois tu ne lui as marché sur les pieds, mais j'aime autant te prévenir que si je revois prochainement cette andouille dans un rayon autour de toi inférieur à 15 mètres, je lui arrache ses rajouts !

-Mione… j'aime bien quand tu es jalouse. J'aime aussi quand tu m'observes de loin. Je dois dire, j'aime assez quand tu as un coup dans le nez. Je t'aime aussi tout court. Mais je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas du tout aimé quand Lavande m'a enfoncé son talon dans le pouce après le premier écrasage de pied, ni le reste de la soirée quand il a fallu que je rapproche ma tête de son visage pour pouvoir garder mes pieds loin des siens.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air qu'elle devinait mièvre.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été prétentieuse.

-Et moi que tu ne fasses pas 20 centimètres de plus.

Voyant la mine hilare de son ami, Hermione lui donna une bourrade sur le bras en riant. Mais bientôt, pour lui occuper les poings vengeresques, il attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione, la posa sur son épaule à lui et enveloppa son autre main. La rapprochant de lui au rythme de la douce musique qui s'élevait désormais des phonographes géants, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure épaisse de la jalouse.

-Tu portes _Bittersweet_ ?

Oui, elle portait leur parfum, le même que celui que Ron lui avait offert en cinquième année et qu'elle n'avait cessé de renouveler et de porter depuis lors.

Elle acquiesça en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux. Elle entendit Ron lui murmurer :

-Tu m'enivres…

.

Bloubloubloubloub

.

Voilà, voilà. J'avais commencé ça il y a un bon moment (j'avais trop bu, ô surprise !) puis laissé tombé (je ne l'avais pas fini quand j'étais toujours en état d'ébriété, et ensuite, les idées m'ont fuie).

Bref, c'est cucul à souhait + les « gros mots » + les allusions salaces de McLaggen. C'est sûrement un mélange tordu mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu !

En ce moment de grandes vacances intensives, je m'occupe en relisant la saga. Le résultat est rapide, pleins de nouvelles idées me viennent. J'en ai oublié presque autant mais d'autres fictions devraient suivre d'ici peu (ATTENTION, mon échelle de « d'ici peu », n'est peut-être pas la même que la vôtre.)

Hier, j'ai découvert un nouveau mot que j'aime bien « histrion ». Comme je trouve qu'il sonne terrible, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait absolument que je le case quelque part.

Bref, je bavasse, je digresse et ça n'intéresse personne.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bisous

.R.


End file.
